Premier Amour
by Lili Sensei
Summary: Un regard, une rencontre, et l'amour qui démarre. Miku ne pensait pas rencontrer l'amour dans un de ces boîtes de nuit qu'elle déteste. Mais la vie réserve parfois des surprises…  Yuri
1. Première Rencontre

**Edit : Puisque l'on m'a demandé une suite, j'ai bien réfléchis, et j'ai décidé de faire une suite d'OS retraçant leurs premières fois. Je m'imaginais mal le transformer en une fiction entière, donc je trouve que c'est un bon compromis. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'ai donc aussi changé le Rating, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? De toute façon, s'il y a un lemon dans le chapitre, je pense que je le préciserais au début du chapitre. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pourrez le passer~**

_Première Rencontre_

Miku s'ennuyait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts avait accepté d'accompagner sa meilleure amie Meiko et son meilleur ami Kaito en boîte de nuit, à contrecœur. L'endroit était confiné mais le décor était chic et moderne. Eclairés par des tons simultanément froid et chaud, on pouvait voir les gens à la fois sous leur meilleur jour, puis sous un moins bon. Miku avait était étonné de voir comme la luminosité pouvait changer les expressions d'une personne.

Mais malgré cela, cela faisait seulement une dizaine de minute qu'ils y étaient, et Miku souhaitait déjà que la fin de soirée arrive. Elle regardait toutes les cinq minutes l'horloge murale à l'entrée, qui indiquait maintenant onze heures et demie du soir.

Miku avait l'habitude de se coucher tard, mais d'habitude elle se contentait de lire ou de regarder des films toutes la soirée. Elle avait dix-sept ans, et même si la plupart des clubs étaient ouverts aux filles mineures… Miku ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Et cela se voyait. Planquée dans un coin, sirotant un soda, elle regardait avec curiosité des couples éphémères se former sous ses yeux.

Miku n'était pas le genre de filles à pouvoir séduire une personne, sans éprouver le moindre sentiment pour elle. Non, en réalité, Miku ne savait pas séduire. C'était une jeune fille pure, qui souhaitait réserver son corps et son cœur pour son âme sœur. Une conception de l'amour qui faisait rire beaucoup de gens.

Elle était en train de bailler, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une foule formée au fond de la salle. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour voir la raison de cette agitation, lorsqu'elle la vit. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et de grands yeux azur faisait frémir les gens sur son passage. Habillée d'un léger top et d'un short moulant, la jeune fille bien proportionnée mettait les hommes en émoi.

Pourtant, ce qui troubla Miku ne fut pas son corps ou son visage angélique, mais son petit regard en coin et son sourire discret. Des mimiques qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle écoutait ses amies parler.

Derrière elle, Meiko venait de finir de danser. Elle se dirigeait vers son amie, mais s'arrêta en remarquant l'expression figée d'admiration de son amie. Amusée, elle se rapprocha d'elle.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Te laisse pas impressionner par ce genre de filles, elles n'ont souvent rien dans le cerveau.

— Tu crois ? Moi je trouve qu'elle a l'air… Parfaite, chuchota la jeune fille à couette.

Meiko fronça les sourcils. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son amie aussi émerveillée par quelqu'un. Elle sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose et se mit à pouffer.

— Miku, tu n'aurais pas craqué sur cette fille ?

— N… N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Miku en rougissant.

Par automatisme, son regard se reporta sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quelques secondes. Celle-ci semblait l'examiner attentivement. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut que Miku la fixait, elle sembla surprise.

Elle sembla hésiter, battant de ses longs cils, la bouche en cœur, avant de se mettre à sourire. Un léger sourire, qui envoya des papillons dans tout le ventre de Miku.

Meiko eut un parti rire en voyant son expression ébahie, et se dirigea discrètement vers le bar où Kaito l'attendait. Elle ne souhaitait pas la gêner.

Puis la jeune fille se retourna vers ses amis et rit à une blague, mais alors que Miku détournait le regard pour ne pas paraître trop insistante, son regard fut amené à se reposer sur elle. Et à recroiser son regard.

Elles se lançaient de petits regards gênés, à intervalle régulier. Elles semblaient dans leurs bulles, isolées et seules, bien qu'entourées et séparées par une vingtaine de personnes. Elles ne voyaient ni n'écoutaient plus le monde autour d'elles.

Jusqu'au moment où le petit groupe se déplaça. Miku regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Bonjour… Ou plutôt, bonsoir. Je m'appelle Luka.

Miku sursauta en entendant la voix veloutée de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle se mit à rougir brusquement, sans raison apparente. Elle baissa la tête, mais Luka, plus grande qu'elle, se pencha pour la regarder par-dessous.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— M… Miku.

— Quel adorable prénom… Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ? Le tien semble vide, dit-elle en montrant son verre de la tête.

Miku approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit Luka dans la foule. C'était chose aisée, la plupart des gens se poussant sur leur passage. Ils murmuraient sur leur passage, chacun avec des pensées différentes. Dans l'esprit des garçons, d'aussi jolies filles ne pouvaient pas être célibataires. Dans l'esprit des filles, devenir amie avec ces filles équivalait à plus d'attention de la part des garçons, mais aussi plus de difficulté pour se faire remarquer.

Au bar, le serveur fit un clin d'œil à Luka. Le visage de la jeune fille se referma.

— Un Sex on the Beach pour ces deux déesses ?

— Non, une limonade pour moi. Et toi, Miku ?

— Pareil.

Le brun s'éclipsa dessous le bar et leur tendit deux boissons. Il allait parler, mais Luka déposa un billet sur le bar, avant de tourner les talons.

— Gardez la monnaie.

Luka ralentit en voyant Miku la tête plongée dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle eut un petit rire, et la rejoins.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Je cherche mon portefeuille pour te rembourser !

— Mais non, je t'offre le verre.

— Oh, non, je…

— Ça me fait plaisir, insista Luka.

Miku releva la tête et vit les deux yeux brillants de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas un simple verre qu'elle lui offrait, et se sentit gênée à cette idée. Elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité en général, mais n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir de l'attirance pour une femme. L'idée ne la choquait pas. Elle la surprenait.

— Alors d'accord, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Luka qui, repérant deux chaises qui s'étaient libérées, fit signe à Miku de la suivre. Elles s'assirent sur les deux chaises hautes, collées l'une à l'autre. À tel point que leurs nez se touchaient presque lorsqu'elles se parlaient.

Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. De leurs vies au lycée, de leurs passions, leurs problèmes avec leurs parents. En parlant, elles s'apercevaient du fossé entre leurs deux vies. Luka allait dans une école prestigieuse, tandis que Miku faisait des études plus modestes. Luka venait d'une famille riche, Miku d'une famille ouvrière.

Mais étonnamment, ces différences ne les étonnaient pas. Elles étaient avides d'en savoir plus l'une sur l'autre. Elles étaient le yin et le yang, l'eau et le feu, le chaud et le froid. Différentes, mais complémentaires.

Et sans qu'elles ne voient le temps passé, l'heure tourna. Ainsi, à deux heures du matin, leurs chemins se quittèrent. Miku suivant ses deux amis, et Luka regagnant son groupe. Elle se sentait perdue, la nausée la prit alors qu'elle regagna sa chambre. Elle détestait sa timidité qui l'avait empêché de demander son numéro à Luka. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si les deux jeunes filles avaient vraiment souhaité la même chose.

Elle s'enfonça dans sa couette moelleuse, encore habillée. Son portable rentrait dans sa poitrine, et lorsqu'elle passa une main dans sa veste, elle en ressortit le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, un petit morceau de papier déchiré.

Les mots étaient formés de lettres rondes et élégantes. Miku prit sa respiration, avant de se lancer dans la lecture.

« Je n'ai pas osé te le demander de vive voix, alors j'ai profité de ton absence aux toilettes pour te l'écrire. J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse. Tu es si adorable, si différente de tous les gens que je côtoie… Mais je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi. Peut-être n'as-tu pas osé me dire que tu n'étais pas intéressée. Peut-être n'as-tu pas compris que tu me plaisais.

Mais maintenant tu le sais, alors si tu voulais me revoir ou juste me reparler, appelle-moi. »

Au derrière, un numéro de téléphone griffonné. Le cœur de Miku s'envola. Fébrile, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro…


	2. Premier Rendez Vous

**Zakunette : Merci, ton soutient me fait chaud au cœur, tu le sais ! w**

**J'avoue que ça faisait peut-être un peu cliché, le coup du numéro de téléphone, mais visiblement, ça marche bien xD**

**Et tu peux parler, toi, pour ton histoire THTC XD**

**Et voilà la suite~**

**Yomi : Ah, tu trouves ça original ? Comme quoi les points de vus divergent selon les personnes =3**

**Et je suis ravis que tu ais aimé ! \(*^o^*)/**

**Azuria : Oui, j'avais voulu changer et faire quelque chose de mignon, pour une fois ! Et voilà la suite ! =3**

**Merci beaucoup~**

**Idrew : Voilà ta suite, mademoiselle ^o~**

**Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !**

**Negative prince : Oh, un nouveau (ou nouvelle, j'hésite à cause du « Prince ») lecteur =o**

**J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus !**

**Tsu : Merci, merci et merci ! :p**

**Voilà la suite~**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, voilà la suite tant souhaitée~**

_Premier Rendez-vous_

La douce chaleur du printemps enveloppait Luka de ses bras réconfortants. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était anormalement anxieuse. Elle avait le regard figé sur les aiguilles de l'immense horloge murale de l'église.

Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle regrettait d'avoir donné rendez-vous à Miku à cet endroit. L'endroit n'avait non seulement aucune connotation romantique, mais en plus les regards des passants sur elle l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Elle fusillait du regard quiconque tentait de l'approcher, avant de reporter son attention sur les immenses aiguilles en ferraille.

Elle constatait que Miku avait déjà trois minutes de retard lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher à toute vitesse d'elle. Elle reconnu immédiatement sa démarche aérienne. Elle avait marqué Luka lors de leur première rencontre. Une des choses qui l'avaient tout de suite intrigué, avec son visage très expressif ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Elle pouvait exprimer plusieurs sentiments en même temps de cette façon. Luka, qui portait toujours un masque d'indifférence, l'admirait pour cela.

Luka se retourna pour voir Miku se tenant devant elle, ses longs cheveux verts détachés, et une fine robe pastel, qui mettait en avant la finesse de son corps. Elle se tenait tête baissée les joues rougies d'embarras.

Luka eut un sourire attendrit, et passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle lui baisait le bord des lèvres.

— Tu es toute en beauté, Miku.

— Je… Tu… Toi aussi, bafouilla-t-elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut un sourire ravis à ces mots. Elle avait opté pour la sobriété avec un décolleté évasé et un jean noir, et qu'elle la trouve en beauté malgré son simple apparat était le plus beau des compliments.

Elle attrapa la main de Miku qui la serra légèrement, et sortir ainsi de la gare, ne se souciant que peu des regards qu'on leur lançait.

Luka avait déjà eu une multitude de petits amis, mais n'était jamais sortie avec une fille. Elle pouvait voir très clairement qu'il en était autrement pour Miku. Elle semblait entièrement novice dans le domaine, qu'il s'agisse de garçons ou de filles.

Au téléphone, elles n'avaient parlé que d'un simple rendez-vous, mais toutes deux savaient que ce n'était pas une anodine ballade entre amies. Le mot n'avait pas été prononcé, mais le terme « rendez-vous amoureux » était dans l'esprit des deux jeunes filles.

Silencieuses, elles s'assirent au fond du bus qui les mènerait au cinéma. Elles d'habitudes si bavardes séparément se retrouvaient intimidées. Toujours mains dans la main, elles regardaient dans deux sens différent.

Le silence n'était pas pesant elles étaient simplement toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées, s'interrogeant sur le comportement à adopter. Ainsi, lorsque le bus les déposa à leur arrêt, Luka y vit une occasion pour relancer la conversation.

— Tu veux quelque chose à grignoter ?

Elle fut récompensée par le regard étincelant de Miku lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « grignoter ».

— Oui, je veux bien ! J'adore le pop-corn sucré !

Luka éclata de rire, tout en ouvrant la porte du cinéma à Miku, avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas étonnée, pouffa Luka.

— Oh, c'est bon, bouda la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Le rire de Luka redoubla. Elle l'entraina jusqu'à la file d'attente, laissant Miku saliver devant la liste de friandises au guichet.

Le caissier dévorait la jeune fille aux cheveux rose des yeux, mais Miku trop accaparée par son estomac ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement.

— Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous ?

— Je prendrais un grand pop-corn, un soda, des crocodiles et euh… C'est tout. Ah et une place pour…

— Non, non, ne t'occupe pas de ça, c'est moi qui paye.

— Mais…

Miku se sentait embarrassée par sa commande. Si elle avait su que Luka payerait ce qu'elle prendrait, elle n'en aurait pas pris la moitié. Elle craignait de passer pour une goinfre sans gêne ignorant que Luka trouvait sa gourmandise adorable.

— Nous voudrions aussi deux places pour Meurtres Sous Terre en tarif étudiant.

— Eh bien, vous avez faim ! C'est rare pour d'aussi jolies filles de manger autant. Vous ne craignez pas pour votre poids ? plaisanta le jeune blond en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Luka.

Miku baissa la tête, blessée. Bien entendu, qu'on ne les voyait pas comme un couple, alors pourquoi s'empêcherait-il de la draguer ?

Luka s'aperçu de son désarroi, et sentit la rage monter en elle. Son visage se durcit. Elle sortit un billet de cinquante euros et le posa violemment sur la comptoir.

— Ma petite amie est parfaite comme ça, elle n'a pas à surveiller son poids, elle est parfaite comme ça. Maintenant, mêles-toi de ton cul et encaisse.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Quelques personnes s'étaient retournées sur leur passage, tandis que Miku et le caissier la regardèrent ébahis quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Miku lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait payer sa part, ce à quoi Luka lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre et abandonner l'idée.

Elles se dirigèrent les bras chargés vers leur salle.

Miku restait silencieuse. Ella était hautement flattée que Luka ait réagit de cette façpn, mais encore plus qu'elle l'ait désignée comme étant sa petite amie.

Elles avaient certes discutées de longues heures au téléphone avant de décider d'un premier rendez-vous afin de vérifier que leur vision d'un éventuel couple serait compatible, mais elle ne savait pas quand elle deviendrait – ou même si un jour elle le deviendrait. Leurs conversations leur avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur leurs personnalités et de confirmer leurs sentiments, et Miku comprit que s'il y avait eu un rendez-vous, c'est qu'il était évident qu'elles sortiraient ensemble.

Miku esquissa un grand sourire heureux tandis qu'elles pénétraient dans la salle plongée dans le noir. Guidées par la lumière des bandes annonces, elles se placèrent au milieu de la salle. Elles avaient le choix quant au place étant les seules spectatrices.

Luka posa les friandises à côté de Miku. Celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains, et murmura tête baissée, se triturant les mains :

— Euh… Luka ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus tourna la tête vers elle, inquiètée par son ton sérieux.

— Oui ?

— Je… Tu le pensais ?

— Je pensais quoi ? questionna sa petite amie, perdue.

— Que je suis bien comme je suis, et… Et aussi que l'on sort ensemble ?

— Bien sûr, que je le pense ! Pas toi ?

— Oh, si ! s'écria Miku. Si… se reprit-elle plus doucement. C'est juste que comme on n'en avait pas vraiment parlé, tu vois…

Luka lui baisa tendrement la joue, amusée. Miku se laissa faire, sentant ses joues bouillirent sous la gêne et le plaisir.

Quand elle se recula, elle vit l'embarras de Miku. Elle la trouva tellement adorable en cet instant qu'elle ne sut se retenir, et sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle vint à l'encontre des lèvres de sa petite amie.

Miku se figea. Luka attendit une réaction quelques secondes, puis voyant que cela ne venait pas, recula. La jeune fille aux yeux verts baissa les yeux, souhaitant éviter tout contact visuel.

C'était trop soudain pour elle. Elle avait été prise au dépourvue et ne savait comment réagir. Elle se terra dans le silence, le cœur chamboulé.

Elle sursauta en entendant le dossier de Luka se rétracter à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, et son cœur s'arrêta. Luka s'éloignait, la laissant seule avec le début du film qui commençait à apparaitre sur l'écran. Elle aurait voulu l'empêcher de partir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne savait que lui dire. Alors elle resta seule, les ténèbres de la salle avalant ses larmes qui coulèrent à profusion.

Deux heures plus tard, un homme de ménage vint réveiller la jeune fille au regard porté dans le vague, les joues ruisselantes de larmes noires.

**Je sais, ce Oneshot fini en queue de poisson –'**

**J'ai laissé parler mon imagination, et voilà comment ça fini… x)**

**Au fait, je dois vous prévenir que je compte arrêter d'écrire du Yuri, car je me trouve trop mauvaise dans le domaine (je suis écrivaine d'histoires Yaoi, qui ne sont pas des fanfictions). **

**J'écrirais sûrement la suite afin de ne pas décevoir mes quelques lectrices, mais c'est tout. **

**Désolée o;**


	3. Premier Baiser

**IdrewAcow : Non, ce n'était pas fini. J'ai bien précisé que je finirais (sûrement) mon histoire, ce n'était pas la fin ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !**

**negative prince : C'est le cri du cœur, ça ! Voilà la suite et la fin ! =]**

**Bakachan : Pourquoi je ne suis pas cool ? Oui oui, je l'ai terminé ^^'**

**Shadow Bloody : Heu… Merci et désolée ? x) **

**Zouu : Mais si, roh, vous avez mal lu ! J'ai dis que je le finirais xD Désolée pour la frustration occasionnée =o=**

**Mot de la fin : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir déçue mes lecteurs avec le dernier chapitre… Je crois que c'est la preuve qu'il faut que je m'arrête .o.**

Premier Baiser

Miku n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle se repassait mentalement, ce qui aurait pu être son premier baiser mais qui avait coupé court à sa brève relation avec Luka. Pouvait-on même dire qu'elles étaient sorties ensembles, après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Cela s'était passé il y a une semaine jour pour jour. Miku n'avait pas osé l'appeler pour s'expliquer. Elle avait trop honte de son comportement. Elle pensait qu'embrasser Luka coulerait de source, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait été effrayée. Effrayée d'avoir son premier baiser. Effrayée de le destiner à une femme. Elle n'avait jusque-là jamais vraiment pensé à ce que cela signifiait. Pas pour elle, mais pour les autres. Cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait, ni à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle y avait seulement pensé au mauvais moment.

Elle n'osait pas appeler Luka. Elle était trop effrayée de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle. Miku augmenta la pression de sa poigne sur son téléphone portable. Elle passait ses journées à vérifier qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun message.

Kaito s'était gentiment moqué d'elle en voyant cela, tandis que Meiko avait tenté de lui arracher des mains. Miku leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et la brune avait jugé que Luka avait été « conne » de l'avoir abandonnée en pleine séance de cinéma pour l'avoir repoussée au moment de l'embrasser. Elle avait rajouté qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment l'aimer pour faire cela et Miku avait fondue en larme.

Le regard accusateur des élèves de la classe avait alors convergé vers leur professeur de mathématiques qui était en train de déplorer leurs résultats du devoir précédent. Il avait tenté de calmer Miku, croyant être à l'origine de ses pleurs. Au lieu de cela, ses pleurs avaient redoublés.

Miku s'empourpra en repensant à cet épisode humiliant de sa vie. Elle posa son portable sur son lit et entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Etant seule chez elle pour la journée, elle dévala les escaliers à toute hâte. Elle déverrouilla la porte et ce fut lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit qu'elle se rappela qu'elle aurait d'abord dû demander qui c'était. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Luka devant elle, l'air penaude, elle en oublia jusqu'à l'horrible pyjama kaki qu'elle portait.

Ce fut Luka qui prit la parole la première.

— J'ai cherché ton adresse dans l'annuaire, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… J'avais peur que si je t'appelle, tu ne décroches pas. Je…

Elle fit un peu en avant mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air perdu de Miku. Elle interpréta mal ce signe et alors que Miku allait lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui aurait pas répondu, des larmes dévalèrent sur les joues porcelaines de la fille aux cheveux roses.

— Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. J'ai été tellement gênée et aussi blessée que je me suis enfuie lâchement. C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, je… Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir mal réa…

Luka écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Miku contre les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, le temps qu'il fallu à Luka pour récupérer son calme.

Miku baissa la tête, ne voulant pas que Luka voit ses joues rosies par la gêne.

— Moi aussi je voulais t'appeler, mais je croyais que tu étais fâchée de mon comportement. Je… J'ai juste été surprise, mais moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Par contre…

Miku s'avança un peu plus sur le perron sous le reg ard surpris de sa petite amie, et vit un petit garçon de sept ans qui les regardaient, un balon dans la main, bouche bée. Les deux adolescentes ne purent retenir leurs rires. Luka essuya d'un revers de main les traces restantes de ses larmes.

Elle chuchota à Miku, qui s'était rapprochée inconsciemment d'elle :

— J'avais peur que ce soit fini entre nous.

— Moi aussi. Je… Il n'y a personne chez moi, comme tu l'as sûrement deviné. Tu veux entrer ? Ou tu as autre chose à faire ?

— Oui, je veux bien entrer !

Miku ferma la porte derrière elle. Luka pouffa en remarquant le pyjama enfantin que sa petite amie portait. Miku suivi son regard, et lorsqu'elle comprit, elle sentit le sang lui monter au joues. Paniquée, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en bafouillant qu'elle allait se changer mais fut retenu par les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui l'encerclèrent.

Luka lui embrassa tendrement le coin des lèvres.

— Je ne veux pas perdre une minute de mon temps avec toi. Tu vois, je ne t'aime pas seulement pomponnée, mais aussi en vieux pyjama et avec des chaussettes dépareillées.

Miku fut tellement émue par ces mots qu'elle abandonné l'idée de se changer.

— Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas ce genre d'habits, toi.

— Bien sûr que non, je dors toute nue.

Miku éclata de rire.

— Tu mens.

— Pas du tout, tu finiras bien par le constater, d'ailleurs.

Miku resta silencieuse. Luka crut un instant avoir été trop loin lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourire gêné mais heureux de Miku à cette idée. Luka se sentit gênée à son tour et se racla la gorge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille aux yeux verts et hésita quelques instants avant de retirer une mèche devant ses lèvres. Celle-ci releva la tête et vit Luka se rapprocher d'elle, mais bloquer à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Miku pouvait sentir l'haleine mentholée de Luka, et s'extasia quelques secondes sur la longueur des cils de sa petite amie, avant de combler la distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

Leur baiser fut maladroit. Luka lui baisa plusieurs fois gentiment les lèvres avant que leur baiser s'approfondisse. Enlacées étroitement, elles ne pensaient plus qu'à ce baiser qui leur paru être le plus réussi de tous. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles recommencent, encore et encore. Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte dans le cœur de Miku. Elle aimait Luka, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je pense que c'était le bon moment pour mettre un point final à cette histoire. Je pense en toute sincérité que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser le OS tel qu'elle, car il n'y avait pas matière à développer. **

**J'espère que cette fin vous aura comblé, car j'ai cru comprendre que le précédent vous avait frustré. **


	4. Premier Conflit

**Hum… Oui, j'ai finalement décidé de continuer cette histoire. Et d'en écrire d'autres~**

**J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de vos avis (je pense faire un sondage en anglais sur mon profile, mais les gens qui ne sont pas inscrits ne peuvent pas y répondre). **

**Je pense plus que sérieusement faire une série d'Oneshots sur les sept péchés capitaux et je souhaite avoir vos avis quant au contenu. **

**Voilà le sondage (vous ne pouvez choisir qu'une réponse à chaque fois) :**

**Premièrement :**

— **Chaque chapitre/one shot serait à séparer des autres. Cela ne se suivrait pas. Et cela serait basé sur Luka et Miku.**

— **Chaque chapitre/one shot serait à séparer des autres. Cela ne se suivrait pas. Et cela serait basé sur toutes sortes de couples Yuri.**

— **Chaque chapitre/one shot serait à séparer des autres. Cela ne se suivrait pas. Il n'y aurait que des couples Yaoi.**

— **Chaque chapitre/one shot serait à séparer des autres. Cela ne se suivrait pas. Il y aurait toute sorte de couples Yaoi et Yuri (vous pouvez préciser si vous avez des préférences).**

**Deuxièmement :**

— **Je le publierai en tant qu'histoire mais chaque chapitre serait à séparer des autres.**

**ou**

— **Je publierai chaque « histoire » (une histoire = un péché) sous forme de One Shot.**

**Je vous remercie d'avance de prendre la peine d'y répondre ! A moins que vous vous en moquiez totalement…**

**P.S : Ceux qui n'ont rien compris peuvent lever le doigt, je ne les gronderai pas ! :p**

**Mais n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, aussi ! *-***

**P.S 2 : J'ai changé le rating, parce que je pense que ça sera un futur M… !**

Premier Conflit

Miku était assise sur son lit. Elle poussa un sourire à fendre l'âme. Entourée de toute sa garde-robe, elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements et aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait porter par-dessus.

Son frère entra brusquement dans la chambre, fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, avant de ressortir en secouant la tête. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle avait autre chose à se préoccuper pour le moment que l'avis de son frère jumeau.

Elle finit par opter pour un débardeur jaune et une jupe noire avec des bottes hautes. Mikuo qui était sur l'ordinateur familial dans le salon releva la tête sur elle. Il l'examina minutieusement avant de s'exclamer :

— C'est quoi, cette tenue ? Tu es sûre que tu vas chez une amie ?

Miku détourna la tête, pour cacher sa gêne.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

— Tu ne t'es jamais aussi bien habillée qu'en ce moment. Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas plutôt voir un garçon ?

Le regard noir de sa sœur fit disparaître le sourire moqueur du visage de Mikuo.

— Oui, je suis sûre que je ne vais pas voir un garçon. Elle s'appelle Luka, et j'ai donné le numéro de chez elle aux parents. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

— Oh, et elle est belle ?

Il s'était totalement retourné vers elle. Son regard intéressé fit bouillir le sang de sa sœur de jalousie.

— Trop bien pour toi, je dirais même. Et elle est en couple, alors arrête de rêver.

— Ca ne me dérange pas, j'aime les défis.

— Il est très musclé, et s'énerve facilement, je te déconseille de l'approcher, mentit la fille aux cheveux azurs.

Il allait répondre, mais elle l'interrompit :

— De toute façon, je ne te la présenterai pas, conclut-elle.

Elle lui tira la langue de façon immature, ce qui le fait rire.

— Allez, va-t'en, sale gamine. Je ne te présenterai aucun de mes amis.

— Ca m'est égal, chantonna-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà Luka, et elle lui suffisait amplement.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elles sortaient officiellement ensemble, bien qu'elles n'en avaient qu'à peu de personnes. Seuls leurs amis les plus proches savaient qu'elles sortaient ensemble.

Elles prenaient le temps, dans leur relation et dans l'acceptation de leur amour. Le plus loin qu'elles étaient allés dans ce domaine avait été de se promener mains dans la main dans une rue bondée, s'attirant des regards curieux comme réprobateurs. Cela avait été d'abord gênant, avant qu'elles finissent par ne même plus le remarquer.

Miku sortit de chez elle, le cœur rempli d'excitation à l'idée de passer la nuit chez sa petite amie. Elle avait emporté dans son sac un rechange ainsi qu'un pyjama. Elle alla jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et ne dû attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

Luka habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, mais heureusement le bus à côté de chez la fille aux yeux verts la déposait non loin de chez elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'y rendait par ce moyen de transport et eut du mal à retrouver son chemin.

Les parents de Luka étaient souvent absents, mais cette fois-ci, ils seraient là. Miku ne les avait jamais rencontrés, et même s'ils ne savaient pas en quoi consistait sa relation avec leur fille, cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter la confrontation.

Elle arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard chez Luka. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et même si elle était un peu à l'avance, sa petite amie l'attendait sur les marches du perron. Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, elle courut jusqu'à elle, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme.

Elle avait opté pour une queue de cheval, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc assorti d'un slim noir et des talons, ce qui la grandissait encore plus.

Luka la serra tendrement dans ses bras, et dû se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle la prit par la main et l'entraina jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ses parents discutaient autour d'une table. Ils se turent en voyant arriver Miku. Celle-ci s'inclina poliment tout en se présentant :

— B…Bonjour, je m'appelle Miku Hatsune. Je suis une amie de votre fille. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous pour la nuit.

Sa timidité et sa politesse les attendrirent.

— Luka ne nous avait pas parlé de toi jusqu'il y a récemment, fit remarquer pensivement son père. Tu m'as l'air d'être une gentille fille. Je suis content de voir qu'elle peut fréquenter des personnes telles que toi.

— Père ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

Ses parents se mirent à rire doucement devant la gêne de leur fille.

— Je pense qu'il voulait faire un compliment à ton amie, dit doucement sa mère. Allez, allez plutôt vous amuser. D'aussi jolies filles que vous devez avoir autre chose à faire que de parler à de vieilles personnes comme nous.

— P… Pas du tout, ce fut un plaisir de vous parler ! s'exclama Miku.

La femme sourit.

— Le plaisir est partagé. Miku, connais-tu les crêpes ? Une amie française m'a donné la recette.

— Je ne connais pas, non.

— Eh bien, si ça vous convient, je vais de ce pas me mettre aux fourneaux pour vérifier la recette. Je vous appellerai pour goûter.

— Merci beaucoup, Madame, chuchota Miku.

—Merci, maman !

Luka attrapa sa petite amie par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas passer la soirée avec ses parents. Elle était heureuse qu'ils apprécient Miku, mais pas qu'ils accaparent son attention.

La chambre de Luka regorgeait de livres sur les étagères et son bureau, toutefois très ordonnés.

Elles jouèrent un moment aux jeux vidéo de la fille aux cheveux roses, avant que celle-ci ne s'en lasse.

Luka s'assit sur son lit et invita Miku à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Dès qu'elle se fut assise, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses la renversa sur le matelas et la bloqua sous son corps.

— Maintenant, tu es toute à moi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Miku cligna des yeux, surprise.

— Maintenant ? Je l'ai toujours été.

Un sourire tendre traversa les lèvres de la plus grande.

— Je sais.

Elle se pencha sur Miku, ses longs cheveux entourant son doux visage. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent tendrement.

Miku caressa le visage de Luka du bout des doigts.

— Je t'aime plus que tout.

— Je t'aime encore plus.

Un sourire gêné s'installa sur leurs lèvres, qu'elles brisèrent avec un baiser cette fois-ci plus passionné. Miku referma fermement ses bras autour des épaules de Luka. Le baiser s'approfondit. Leurs langues se mêlaient doucement, puis plus fougueusement. Leurs mains se mêlèrent, leur souffle était haché, mais elles ne voulaient pour rien au monde rompre ce moment magique.

Elles furent pourtant obligées. Les lèvres de Luka étaient humides, et Miku se releva instinctivement pour les lécher sensuellement du bout de la langue.

— Non, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus, reprit Miku, possédant une mémoire à toute épreuve.

Luka fronça les sourcils.

— Non. _Je _t'aime le plus.

Miku se dégagea de son étreinte, outrée.

— Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'es pas dans ma tête !

— Toi non plus, je te signale ! s'exclama moqueusement Luka.

— Eh bien, si tu l'étais, tu saurais que je t'aime plus que tu m'aimes.

— Comment oses-tu…

— Les filles ! J'ai fini votre goûter ! Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez ! s'exclama la mère de Luka.

Les deux jeunes filles qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, les bras croisés, grimacèrent. A contrecœur, elles décidèrent goûter aux « crêpes » de leur hôte. La cuisine faisait plus de deux fois la taille du salon de Miku, qui s'extasia de sa modernité avant de se reporter vers l'odeur qui émanait des crêpes.

Les yeux brillants d'envie, elle se laissa servir un verre de jus d'orange frais accompagné d'une crêpe au Nutella. Quand la jeune fille aux yeux verts croqua dedans, elle se mit à gémir inconsciemment. La mère de Luka se mit à rire, ravis.

— Servez-vous autant que vous voulez ! dit-elle avant de sortir, les bras chargés d'un plateau comportant le même goûter, qu'elle apporta à son mari.

Luka n'appréciant pas autant le plat, mais l'air émerveillé de sa petite amie chassa toute dispute hors de son esprit. Et quand Miku releva la tête de son plat, c'est pour voir l'air énamouré de Luka. Gênée, elle rabaissa timidement les yeux.

— C'est moi ou la dernière crêpe que tu regardes aussi ?

— C'est ma petite amie recouverte de chocolat, que je regarde ainsi, chuchota Luka en lui attrapant la main en-dessous de la table.

Miku se mordilla timidement les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis ça que ça veut dire que c'est toi qui m'aime le plus. Attends qu'on soit dans la chambre, et je te montrerai que je t'aime le plus.

— J'espère que c'est une proposition indécente que tu me fais.

Miku releva la tête brusquement, surprise que sa petite amie ait osé dire une tête chose. Puis elle se reprit et répondit fièrement :

— Peut-être bien.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu m'aimes vraiment très fort, chuchota Luka.

Et le regard que lui rendit sa petite amie lui confirma que cela était fort probable.


End file.
